


This is a Mistake

by Shennyfac31



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Dark Magic, Demon Bendy, Headcanon, Human Experimentation, Ink Experimentation, Man I sure love resurrections, Minor Violence, Resurrection, Revive every villain I can!, Sacrifice, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shennyfac31/pseuds/Shennyfac31
Summary: Everyone in the studio got chances to be reborn. So... why didn't Bendy get the chance? Or did he?Find out through Joey's adventure inHellthe studio long before Henry arrived.





	This is a Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Well I got an idea. May as well put it in a story with tons of headcanons.  
> This is supposed to be a one-shot, but it got waaay out of control. Now I have to cut it up in chapters. And the update's probably gonna be slow. *sweat*  
> Hence the title. The title's the true warning. ~~And that actually has nothing to do with Joey's mistake or me having a hard time coming up with a good title.~~ You've been warned. This is a mistake. Do enjoy my mistake though. :P

Joey never gave up. Not on his creeds, not on his plans, and certainly not on his dreams. Even though he was no longer the optimistic young man believing nothing is impossible, his desire for fulfilling all his unrealistic ideas never ceased. If he couldn’t do it himself, just let others do it for him! If they failed, just throw in more money and try again! He was a leader and a man of will, and he was not going to let a little obstacle like one failed attempt stand in his way. No, this would not stop him from trying. After all, he never liked to admit defeat.

What frustrated him, though, was constantly failing.

He contemplated as he stared at the ink machine and the shapeless ink creature it had spit out. He’d done this hundreds of times, offering different souls and improving the model of the machine, but the failure remained. He couldn’t fathom why. All his attempts at Boris the Wolf were quite successful. The Butcher Gang came out twisted, but he found that he liked them better that way, and at least their results were kind of consistent. As for Alice Angel… well, Susie had failed him the first time, during the early phase of the project, but after sending her back, she reformed to more or less a mockery of her favorite character. Plus, Allison made a perfect version of the angel in the upgraded machine. By that time, Joey had all but stopped his collaboration with Gent, as he had enough confidence to bring any character perfectly to life on his own. Any character but one.

Bendy’s voice actors just didn’t have the same outcome as Alice’s. They wouldn’t improve. Not even after numerous times of recycling. Sometimes they came out as amorphous creatures. Sometimes, when the experiments went smoother, they came out as inky humanoid forms with no distinctive features whatsoever. Never the Little Devil Darling. Not even a twist form. He’d hired so many new voice actors for this job rumors had started to fly that the occupation was cursed, and honestly Joey was not sure if they were as far from the truth as he liked.

As if sensing his presence, the ink creature suddenly charged at him. Joey raised the ax in his hand and chopped it in half. The creature dispersed into unanimated ink before fading away.

Joey sighed in relief. At least these failures were easy to dispose. Unlike the first one.

The first one. Joey shuddered at the thoughts of that abomination. When Thomas was still here, it would only wander around his office, but even then Joey could feel something wrong when it grinned at him. And despite his success on other toons, everything just seemed to go downwards after its creation. His plans for the new amusement park were forced to stop due to a reporter falling of the carousel during the ride. (“Haunted.” People said. Joey just snorted at that.) His show was ditched for the “creepy music” he wasn’t aware of, but everyone else seemed to notice. His projectionist was slack on work and sulking in the darkness, but he had no spare time to look for a new one. And then… and then there came that day…

“Joey?” A soft voice broke him from his thoughts. Joey looked up from the ink puddle to see Susie (Alice. He corrected himself. Alice number one.) standing by the door.

“Yes?” He answered, tightening his grasp upon the ax. The angel seemed calm now, with the timid voice and a hesitating expression on her twisted face. But Joey knew better, for any moment she might just lose her mind, and a more menacing voice would join in her speech. She was capable of any atrocity in that state, so he couldn’t afford to let his guard down. Not even when they were in some sort of alliance here.

“Are you still trying to do that?” She asked. “I thought there were no more fresh souls after… you know…”

He knew. No one came to the studio after that day. He could only try his experiments on the ones he was left with: the ones trapped in here, the ones that had already changed, the ones that were used again and again. Fresh soul? That’s a fairy tale. Even souls that had only reborn once or twice were luxuries around here. If only he could get out… Part of him blamed his failure on the limited source for his project, but deep down he knew the result would just be the same. That said, he couldn’t stop trying. What else could he do? He would just go insane here, like the others. He’d lose himself without any purpose to hang on.

“I’ll get it right.” He laughed dryly. “I’ll get it right this time. You have to trust me, Su- Alice. Everything is under control. As always.”

“You really think it would change anything?” An icy edge had entered her voice. He must do something before she got worse.

“You don’t understand-”

“What about ME?” She suddenly cried, her voice now low with hatred and bitterness. “All you care about is Bendy, but I am your character, too! _I am Alice Angel!_ You promised to make me perfect. _You promised._ I searched the whole studio for you. I brought you everything you need while you _slacked_ in here. I faced the ink demon and was almost pulled back… _It was so close… I can still feel it…_ But it was never enough, was it? Everything I _struggled_ to get for you, you wasted them on those pathetic, _hopeless_ souls. Those should’ve been MINE. _They_ should’ve been mine. You should fulfill your promise. Now, _make me perfect!_ ”

She took a step forward. It snapped Joey out of his haze. He was sick of her rambling, but he knew interrupting would only enrage her more. As a good leader, one must know how to resolve the complaints. Thus, he put on his most charming smile.

“Of course.” He walked towards her, voice calming with a hint of superiority. “Of course I will do that! I just have to… perfect the process first.” He reached up to touch her deformed side of face. “I did fix you several times. I even brought you back after you were pulled into the ink. Now _that_ has to count for something, right?” The angel recoiled from his touch. Somehow, his tone remained cheerful through gritted teeth. “You are so close to perfection now. Wouldn’t it be a _shame_ if I made a mistake and ruined all our efforts before?”

Alice stood frozen for a second. She seemed hesitate, but before Joey could push any further, she turned away from him with a sneer.

“I forgot how good you are with lies.” She shook her head in disdain. “You’ve already made a mistake. This _Hell_ we’re stuck in is all your mistake. You can’t correct it. Not even if you made a perfect Bendy.” She laughed, but it was humorless. Her raspy voice rang loud in his ears. “You think I don’t know what you’re doing? You think I can’t see through your lies? No, Joey. I know you. You just don’t learn from your mistakes. I would hold that pitiful tongue if I were you. Do you really think you can fool an angel _twice?_ ”

She spun around to face Joey, only to catch sight of the back of an ax.

“I don’t.” He chuckled as Alice number one collapsed to the ground.


End file.
